fnaf_1_6_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
(Może szukałeś/łaś Toy Freddy'ego z drugiej części gry?) Freddy Fazbear to tytułowy antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest to animatronik-niedźwiedź, który nocą ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronikami od 12:00 AM do 6:00 AM. W tym okresie usiłuje włożyć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, podobnie jak inne Animatroniki, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Wygląd Freddy Fazbear to brązowy animatronik o wyglądzie niedźwiedzia i niebieskich oczach. Na scenie nosi czarny kapelusz oraz czarną muszkę, a w ręce trzyma mikrofon. W przeciwieństwie do sytuacji innych animatroników, jedynymi częściami ciała Freddy'ego, które można zobaczyć na obrazie z kamery, są jego oczy, oraz część jego maszynerii i akcesoriów (nie dotyczy lokacji startowej). Ma na twarzy dwa odciski dłoni (patrz zdjęcie poniżej), które stosunkowo trudno zauważyć. Odcisk jednak ma cztery palce, co oznacza, że nie można go porównywać do odcisku człowieka. Być może są to odciski innego animatronika. Lokacje Freddy tak jak Bonnie i Chica zaczyna noc w Show Stage. Po aktywacji zaczyna wędrować po pizzerii niezmienną trasą w stałym kierunku. Jego droga do biura Mike'a to, według kolejności: Jadalnia, Toalety, Kuchnia, Wschodni Korytarz, Róg Wschodniego Korytarza i nasze Biuro. Jego melodia zaczyna grać, kiedy jest w Kuchni (zepsuta kamera) lub pod drzwiami Biura. Freddy lubi przebywać w ciemnych miejscach, dzięki czemu widać jedynie jego oczy i głowę, ale tylko w rogu wschodniego korytarza. Wniosek jest prosty - Freddy unika kamer tak, jak tylko może. Nie jest on widoczny, jeśli inny animatronik jest w pokoju razem z nim. Zachowanie Przez pierwsze dwie noce Freddy jest nieaktywny, po prostu przebywa na Scenie. Staje się aktywny tylko, jeśli wyczerpią się nam zapasy energii. Gracz zobaczy wtedy świecącą twarz i usłyszy melodyjkę (Marsz Torreadora ang. Torreador March), a po chwili niemal zupełnej ciemności i ciszy nastąpi jumpscare i śmierć. Atak Freddy'ego może być dłuższy, lub krótszy. Pozwala to na nastanie 6:00, zanim Freddy dokończy atak. Posiada on dwa różne jumpscare'y. Podczas trzeciej nocy stanie się aktywny jeszcze przed wyczerpaniem energii. Kiedy Freddy się porusza można usłyszeć spowolniony śmiech. Przemieszcza się tylko wtedy, kiedy monitor jest opuszczony. Freddy może wejść do Biura tylko Wschodnim Korytarzem, nie licząc przypadku wyczerpania energii, kiedy zawsze zjawia się po drugiej stronie. Najlepszą drogą, by spowolnić Freddy'ego jest regularne obserwowanie go. Jeśli Freddy jest widoczny na kamerze 4B, gracz powinien natychmiast zamknąć drzwi, unikając przy tym śmierci przez Freddy'ego. Ciekawostki * Freddy jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze Sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą tej lokacji. * Freddy na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się Energia. * Freddy ma odpowiednika zwanego "Golden Freddy". * Melodyjkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy 4, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik go zabił lub zranił. * Melodyjkę można usłyszeć także gdy Freddy jest w Kuchni. * Powodem braku aktywności Freddy'ego w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy jest fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. * Freddy jest jednym z 3 animatroników, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze - 1. podstawowy, 2. gdy skończy nam się energia. Pozostałymi są Springtrap z trzeciej części gry i Nightmare Bonnie z czwartej części gry. * Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w Biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie śmiesznego dźwięku, podobnego do zatrąbienia. * Istnieje teoria, że Freddy, jako jedyny ze wszystkich animatroników, pojawia się podczas wyłączania pirackiej wersji gry. * Po wyczerpaniu energii i rzadko podczas gry, słyszalny jest tak zwany Toreador March (melodyjka Freddy'ego). * Jeżeli AI Freddy'ego w Custom Night ustawimy na 20 a AI Bonniego i Chici na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze Sceny. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Freddy oraz Funtime Freddy. * Podczas jumpscare'a możliwe jest zobaczenie niebieskich oczu Freddy'ego. * W strój Freddy'ego włożone zostało najprawdopodobniej ciało dziewczynki. Powodem jest spowolniony dziewczęcy śmiech, który można usłyszeć przy plakacie GF, oraz to, że pojawia się w damskiej toalecie. * Jako jedyny animatronik atakuje, nie pokazując się w drzwiach. * Freddy patrzący się na kamerę 2A ma takie same oczy jak Bonnie za Kulisami. * Jest jednym z 2 animatroników, u których podczas jumpscare'a widać odbicia w telewizorach, drugim jest Foxy. Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:Niedźwiedzie Kategoria:Brązowe Kategoria:Halucynacje Kategoria:Zniszczone Kategoria:Freddy Fazbears pizza Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Freddy Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Nawiedzone